


Of Worms and MP3s

by Child_of_Sin



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, King of Spade's Terrible Parenting, Lancer has anxiety, M/M, MP3s, Mostly Lancxls tho, Neck Kissing, Occasional Lesser Dad, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Full Pacifist Run, Rouxls masks his lisp by speaking the way he does, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Slime Rouxls, Smooching, Stomach Smooches, Trauma, Verbal Abuse, Wall Sex, Worms, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_Sin/pseuds/Child_of_Sin
Summary: Little one-shots and drabbles about Lancer and Rouxls. Mostly shippy, but occasionally platonic.





	1. Disappointment

The door to his shop slammed open, and Rouxls raised an eyebrow.

Lancer stormed into the shop, letting the door close behind him, ran behind the counter and curled up on the ground beside the duke.

"...Pri-  _King_ Lancer? What art thoust doing?"

"...*sniff*...*hic*..."

Rouxls' eyes widened and he crouched next to the diminutive monarch. "Mine King? What troubleth you?"

"...my dad..." Lancer mumbled.

"...Thoust father? What about him?"

Lancer moved his mouth from behind his crossed arms. "...I visited him in the dungeon. He..." Lancer's grip on his arms tightened. "It didn't go well."

Rouxls frowned. "How so?"

Lancer made a face and buried his face in his arms again.  ** _"...he...he called me a d...s...p..."_**

 _"..._ Pardoneth?"

" ** _...called me a...d...i...s...p.."_**

Rouxls smiled nervously. "Onest more, my king?"

 _"HE CALLED ME A **DISAPPOINTMENT, OKAY!?"**_ Lancer snapped loudly, tears pouring down his cheeks as he looked up at his Duke. "He...He said he was so disappointed in me, and that I was nothing but a filthy traitor, and that he wished I hadn't been born..." He broke off into a sob and looked back down at the floor.

Rouxls looked shocked, and unsure how to respond, placed his hand on Lancer's hood. "I...I'm sorry. Thoust father shant have tolde you that...such a cruel thing to tell a child-"

"But...he's kinda right. I...I helped t-them. Susie, a-and Ralsei, and the other Lightner, even though he told me to stop them and...a-and I...I hit him with my magic...and I overthrew him, and took his throne...and let the Heroes destroy the fountain..." Lancer grit his teeth. "I disappointed him, right? I _betrayed_  my own dad, Rouxls." 

"Thoust art a hero, Lancer! Thoust ousted a tyrant and fulfilled the prophecy! Thoust usherede our kingdom into a gloriouse new age! Thou art the king, and so far thoust art a juste one." He gripped Lancer's shoulders and turned the pudgy boy to face him. "Thou art everything  _but_ a disappointment." He stated with utter conviction.

Lancer frowned. "But...if that's true...why's my dad hate me so much?"

Rouxls cringed. "I...this mayst sound utterly presumptuous given his actions but...I don't thinkst the former King hates thou. I believe..." Rouxls squeezed Lancer's shoulder a hair tighter. "I thinkst...deep down, what Spade truly hateth...ist himself. He knoweth his failure, and upon seeing thoust, now taking up his crown and leading his kingdom whilst he rotteth in a foule dungeon...he art furious, and hateful, and he taketh it out on you, as he has none other to vent his frustration." He gave the young king a gentle grin. "Deep downst, however...I feel that he dost love you, Lancer...he's merely...hiding it. Deep with within that cold voide in his SOUL."

Lancer furrowed his brow. "I don't know about that..."

Rouxls pulled the young king into an embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around the spadeling. "Even if he doesn't,  _I_ findeth myself growing fond of thoust."

Lancer's lips parted slightly, before he buried his face in Rouxls neck.

"...Thanks..."

Rouxls merely smiled, rubbing his back. "Thoust mayst stay a while longere, my King. If thoust wants..."

"...that'd be nice..." Lancer whispered.

And so he did, well into the evening. And when Lancer slipped into slumber, Rouxls was the one who carried him to his bedroom, and tucked him in.


	2. Brushing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancer reveals his love for Rouxls hair.

"Hey, Rouxls...uh, what do you do to get your hair looking like that?"

Rouxls looked up from the book he read. "Eh? Mine coiffure? What dost thoust meaneth?"

Lancer scuffed at the floor with his shoe and flushed pink. "It's...uh...so silky looking...'n pretty. How d'ya get it to look like that?"

Rouxls' cheeks themselves heated up, dying the skin a lurid cyan. "Thoust thinkest mine hair is...pretty?" 

"Y-Yeah! It's so nice looking. What's your secret?"

The duke pondered the monarch's question. "Eh...uh...well, I brushe it very thoroughly...100 strokes until my fingers can runneth through it effortlessly. Actually, I wast juste about to do so-"

"C-Can I help!?" Lancer blurted, before blushing deeply once more. He cleared his throat. "I-I mean...I...I'd love to brush it for you. I bet it feels so good to touch and-" Rouxls raised an eyebrow. Lancer sweated and shook his hands. "N-Not in a creepy way though!"

The duke chuckled. "Very well. If thoust insists, my King." He stood to his feet and laid his book down on his coffee table, then headed to his bedroom. "Follow, Lancer."

Lancer stared after the duke before hesitantly following behind his advisor.

"My hairbrush ist in mine room. Thoust mayest brushe it in there."

Lancer flushed.  _'Rouxls' room...that's where...where his bed is...'_

Rouxls' room was small but tidy, containing no more than a full sized bed, a plush recliner, and a large vanity mirror with a stool sitting in front of it. A hairbrush sat on the small counter beneath the mirror. Pale blue bristles attached to a carved silver handle, studded with pearls. Rouxls picked it up, smiling fondly at his favorite accessory.

"Wow, that's a really fancy lookin' brush! Where'd you get it?"

Rouxls looked solemn, fingers playing at the bristles. "...Thoust fathere. When we were but youths, he purchased this for me. It is my moste prized possession..."

Lancer frowned. "O-Oh...I didn't...uh..."

Rouxls noticed the young king's awkwardness and managed a small, false smile. "Hey. Thoust wantedeth to brusheth mine coiffure, correckte?" He handed the brush to Lancer. "Remember. 100 strokes, 'til thoust fingers can move right through." With that, the duke stood in front of the stool in front of the vanity mirror. "Well? Hop on up. Thoust art too shorte to reacheth all mine hair."

The spadelings cheeks poked out. "Hmmph!" He climbed atop the stool and eyed Rouxls' hair. He took ahold of a large portion of it and began to brush, long strokes taming the wild locks.

"Hm, thoust appeareth to be doing goode." Royxls commented. Lancer grinned.

"Thanks!" He began humming a tune as he brushed, and Rouxls sighed as the calming, almost hypnotic action made his eyelids feel heavy. Slowly, but surely, the world went dark.

* * *

"....Rouxls? Rouxls, I'm finished..."

The duke awoke with a start. "Hm? What? What's-"

"I finished brushing your hair! Did..." He twiddled his thumbs sheepishly. "Did I do it right?"

Royxls looked up into the vanity mirror. Lancer had done a wonderful job. His hair hung elegantly around his shoulders, sheer white curtains looking soft and silky. "Thoust did...excellently, Lancer."

The spadeling grinned. "Ha! I-I knew it! Who's the man?"

Rouxls chuckled. "Yes, thoust beeth 'the man', I supposeth." He stood to his feet. "It is late, howevere, so I shalt retireth to mine bed."

"Uh...I know I'm king 'n all, and I have to act grown-up, but...uhm...c-can I sleep in here with you?"

Rouxls blinked before smiling at the young monarch. "If thoust wishest mine King."


	3. Modest Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancer, having been king for years, asks something of Rouxls.

"Rouxls. I need...to ask you something."

The duke of puzzles turned around to look at his king, and lover.

"Hm? What dost thoust requireth of me, Lancer?"

The king chuckled nervously and fidgeted, his hands behind his back. Even though he'd hit a massive growth spurt quite a few years back, and as such towered over Rouxls like his father had, he was still the same Lancer. Perhaps a bit more mature and calm, but Lancer all the same.

"I...uh...well I've got a really important question for you..."

"And...that t'would be?"

Lancer flushed and looked down at his boots, looking for all the world like a bashful little boy asking a girl out on a date. "I uhm..." He scratched the back of his neck with a gloves hand. "Wowzers, I didn't think this would be so hard, Rouxls." He smiled goofily. "I'm really terrible at this, ho ho!"

Rouxls cocked an eyebrow and strayed closer to the monarch, laying a dainty hand upon that broad chest. "Thoust beeth nervouse, hm?"

Lancer nodded fervently, cheeks still flushed pink beneath his thin white fur. "Feels like a load of worms squirming around in my guts." 

Rouxls smiled up at Lancer and cupped one of his cheeks before letting his fingers scratch beneath Lancer's hood, under his chin. Lancer leaned into the touch and purred, one of his arms wrapping around the duke and pulling him into a warm embrace. The spade's belly mouth pressed a big kiss to his lover's front, and Rouxls let out a soft giggle. "Thoust hast no reason to be nervouse. I shalt always supporte thou and all thoust endeavores...I love thee, mine King."

Lancer swallowed thickly, before letting out a shaky breath. He released the spade and stepped back. "Okay...okay. I can do this. I-I c-can do this!"

Lancer got down upon one knee, much to the duke's shock. His monarch, kneeling before him? How-

"Rouxls? Uh..." He moved his other hand from behind his back, and opened up his fist. In that enormous palm was a small royal blue box. Lancer held the box out to Rouxls before opening the top.

Within was a silver band, studded with topaz and sapphires.

"L-Lancer...I-"

"W-Would you mind if we g-got married?"

Rouxls stared, stock still and wide eyed, at that small box.

Lancer frowned, his form visibly sagging. "S-Sorry. Y-You can say no, it's f-fine. I-I just thought, since we've been together for a long time, you'd want to-"

 "N-No, I mean...that ist to sayeth, yes!" Rouxls fumbled over his words.

Lancer cocked his head. "...Are you saying yes or...no?"

"Yes! I'm...yes. I-I'd..." A cool cerulean pooled in the duke's cheeks. "Yes, Lancer."

Lancer seemingly stared up at him, before a wide, joyful, toothy grin grew on his face. He stood to his feet abruptly and wrapped the slime man up in a bear hug, both his belly mouth and his actual mouth kissing the duke fervently. The spade twirled around the throne room with Rouxls, nearly whooping for joy.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes! We're gonna...w-we're gonna get married!"

"Lancer! L-Lancer please...thoust arms squeezeth tight-!"


	4. Hold Me Close, Whisper Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Lancxls cuddlefucking~

Lancer sighed as he slid his shaft between Rouxls' thighs. Rouxls let out a soft moan, leaning back slightly into his lover's embrace.

"Mm...I thought thoust wishest to snuggleth with me, Lancer...not fornicate."

Lancer hummed and thrust slowly forward, before planting a kiss to Rouxls' neck and hugging him closer to his body. "C'n we do both?" The spade mumbled before letting out a pleased purr as his shaft slid along that slick, gelatinous skin.

Rouxls smiled before slipping out of Lancer's grip, eliciting a disappointed whine from the larger Darkner. "Noooooooo..."

Rouxls turned to face him and instead allowed that thick shaft to breach his entrance, his slick insides guiding Lancer's cock in painlessly. They both moaned, and Lancer again wrapped an arm around Rouxls, pulling his duke close to his body.

"There we go. If we willst do bothe, at leaste alloweth me to seeth thoust face." Rouxls purred.

"I love you, Rouxls..." Lancer murmured, sleepily kissing the top of Rouxls' head and moving his hips, a soft groan leaving him as those muscles squeezed around his dick. Meanwhile, his belly mouth panted before lapping at Rouxls' nightshirt until the now dampened garment rode up, revealing the smooth plane of the duke's stomach. The tongue then began dragging itself up and down Rouxls' soft skin. 

The slime man let out a sweet cry, and then moaned aloud, as the tongue had moved down now in order to play with and prod his stiffening cock. "Oh,  _Lancer..."_

"You feel so good Rouxls...m-mm...y-yeah-"

Rouxls' cock smeared light blue precum across the large tongue playing with it, and Lancer hummed.

"You taste good too..."

Rouxls flushed, then sighed, wrapping his lithe arms as far around Lancer's wide chest as they would go. "I...I loveth thee, Lancer..." He pressed a slimy kiss to Lancer's bare collarbone, turning the fur there a light shade of blue. Lancer huffed and held Rouxls closer to him, thrusting up into Rouxls' entrance, the cool, squishy walls cradling his cock as if they were made to. "O-Oh, Lancer..."

"Mmm...so sleeeeepy..." Lancer moaned out, his voice sounding as though it was on the cusp of a yawn. His steady thrusts slowed to a meandering pace, and Rouxls whined.

"Ugh, Lancer, no, do not tease me! Please, I beseech thoust..." Rouxls begged, hips arching slightly.

"Mm...you feel so nice though...don' wanna finish. Then'll have'ta pull out..." Lance murmured sleepily, one of his large hands stroking Rouxls' snow white hair.

"My King, please..." Rouxls whimpered. 

Lancer only sighed and turned over, taking Rouxls with him. Now he lay on his back, Rouxls straddling his stomach and moaning in bliss as his thick shaft slides into the duke deeper, the base of his knot just slightly bumping Rouxls stretched open entrance..

"There...now you can set the pace...I'm too tired to be dominant today..." Lancer mumbled. It had indeed been a long day for him. Kingly duties were draining.

"Very well..." Rouxls took up a steady, moderate pace, bouncing on the dick filling him up so nicely, all while he let out high pitched, breathy pants to compliment the low tone of Lancer's groans. His cock dripped pre, and Lancer grinned before letting his belly tongue snake itself around it and lave over it once more. "F...fuck...oh, _Lancer_..."

"Mmm..g-good, so good..." Lancer breathed, his cock throbbing within the other Darkner as he was ridden.

"Lancer I'm...I'm close...I'm cloeth...pleath..." Rouxls' lisp slipped as he began to lose himself in the pleasure, bucking atop the monarch's dick.

"M-Me too...u-ungh...R-Rouxls..."

Finally, with a soft cry, Rouxls came, light blue cum spurting from the tip of his cock and landing inside Lancer's belly mouth. He tightened around the length within him, and with a low, throaty groan, Lancer tipped over the edge with him, spilling inside the cool entrance.

Rouxls let out a huff and laid atop the curve of Lancer's stomach. 

They sat quietly for a while, until Rouxls spoke up. 

"Do you still want to stay inside me?"

The larger Darkner snored, and Rouxls sighed.


End file.
